


Body Heat

by iroiroriro



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Piercing, Coming Untouched, Creampie, English is hard, Feelings, Filthy, First Time, Fluff and Crack, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Mutual Pining, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Time Skip, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Seteth/Byleth if you squint, Sex Magic, Sex Pollen, Symbolism, Wet & Messy, and stuff, like really filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 09:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iroiroriro/pseuds/iroiroriro
Summary: Ferdinand is hit by a mysterious cloud of pollen during a fight with bandits.Hubert, Edelgard and Dorothea try to assist him and quell his problem but things go south too quickly for them to actually do anything helpful that doesn't involve Ferdinand getting railed into the floor.Bernadetta's kinda just... there.





	Body Heat

**Author's Note:**

> me, refreshing the Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra tag every 6 hours looking for food: **pLease**
> 
> Anyways!! i wanna write something with emotions and stuff but i am only capable of writing dirty, dirty smut 
> 
> This was a month in the making though and I really wanna say I'm proud of it but who the fuck takes a whole month to write this messy shit
> 
> me
> 
> **Warning, my dudes**: this is really REALLY FILTHY. Like, pollution kind of filthy. You gotta go ask the Goddess for forgiveness ASAP kind of filthy. VERRYYYYY ＦＩＬＴＨＹ💯💯💯🔞
> 
> Ready yourself first, I guess?
> 
> Also, nothing in this fic makes sense

His ears feel as if they're clogged.

Akin to being underwater yet somehow echo-y, as if he's in the deepest parts of a winding cave where voices from its every nook and cranny somehow carry itself to him in the heavy, suffocating wind.

Whispers and gossips turn deafeningly loud while conversations and chattering are impossibly low, lost in a chaotic disharmony of white noise that he can faintly hear but fail to understand.

Putting his hands over his ears doesn't help. It makes him feel dizzy, a bit-back noise escaping his lips. His addled brain registers it as a pained whimper.

_He shouldn't do that. Nobles don't cower and whimper. Nobles stand high against all odds and such a measly noise shouldn't-_

Ferdinand shakes his head to get rid of the familiar voice but it only makes him nauseous, the world around him spinning and the ground around his feet wobbling. He closes his eyes and tries to breathe evenly, a heavy weight settling on his shoulders as his own thoughts echo around him. Somehow, it morphs into another, voices and tones and reprimands that sound so familiar but he doesn't care enough to pinpoint _who_.

...That's what he forces himself to think despite knowing full well who they actually belong to. His head hurts and he doesn't want to hear any of it anymore. He wants it all to stop but at the same time, accepts that they won't.

Somebody approaches him and asks something but he doesn't hear it.

A soft tap on his arm makes him look up- _since when has he been looking down?_\- and open his eyes. Plum hair greets him. Her tan face is a blur but he smiles, still somehow recognizing who the abstract painting his eyes are showing him, telling her that he's fine. Assuring her not to worry.

_Picture perfect._ He chants to himself. _Always stay picture perfect- _despite his body feeling like it's eating itself from the inside out.

He walks away with no destination in mind, his only goal to escape even though his body feels lost and sluggish, half his instincts telling him not to move, _that he's unwell_, yet the other half shouting to continue moving.

He shouldn't feel like this_-_

-Feel as if he's being helplessly swept by the crashing ocean waves yet his feet numb and heavy, cementing to the ground with every step and sinking into a quicksand in the middle of a desert that goes on forever in all ways. This hurricane of emotions isn't normal, holding him in place and dragging through him painfully. He tries to run a list of food he ate and things he'd done ealier during the day to look for reasons why his body would feel like this but his brain is too clouded, too foggy to focus on more than one thing at a time.

Amber eyes catch something.

His head turns and follows. Fixated. Longing.

As if magnetized, his legs move. Seduced, enticed by waves of black locks and pale skin, a faint and bitter scent of coffee permeating the air and growing stronger, more overpowering despite none of the mud-brown beverage in sight.

A hallucination, it must be.

He doesn't even _like_ coffee.

And yet, he follows, hypnotized like a mule following a carrot dangling from a stick. His sight narrows down and center on the tall figure, everything else an unfocused smudge of colors. He wants to reach, to be wrapped in long, lanky limbs but _oh_, he's so far away.

Despite always being at his arm's reach, he's always_ so far away._

He lets out a breath he doesn't realize he's been holding as the earth crumbles beneath his feet, his body following it like a ragdoll as his eyes flutter close, welcoming his untimely demise.

Someone catches him before he reaches the ground, thankfully.

Voices echo around him but the only one that stands out is a sharp bark of "_Ferdinand?!_", its confusion and shock flying over his head as the only things he is able to focus on is how the syllables exit the man's mouth, the grunt that follows as he hit a bony chest and its rough rasp- a _deep, characteristic hissing_ in the Vestra's voice that Ferdinand wouldn't have heard had he not been this close to him.

Ah, that sounds nice. He likes hearing his name in that voice. He inhales and opens his mouth to reply but a shaky exhale is all he can manage to let out after receiving the rich, heavy smell of poison blended with fresh coffee beans full force. Addicting and intoxicating, a drug rushing in to mix with the blood running in his veins.

He is helped up but his legs feel like jelly. The feeling of other hands touching him with voices of concern following them goes unnoticed as he sinks.

Down.

_Deeper_.

_Better_ into the other man's arms.

He never knew the world was freezing until he felt Hubert's warmth.

Akin to a parasitic vine coiling around a beautiful tree, the only thing he desires now is his constant presence. Everything suddenly feels _right_. It's as if after all this time, he's found where he belongs. And yet, somehow, still...

A weight in his stomach plunges deeper than the earth, making him colder than ever before.

His legs shakily assist him to stand up straighter, pulling away from the Vestra despite the protesting pounding in his ribcage, blinking his muddled surroundings to reality. He looks around, panting, when a blurry hand holds his elbow up and pulls him towards a direction.

Everything looks smudged except for the man in his peripheral vision, one he refuses to look straight at and yet, still, he treasures the searing warmth that has found its place on his back, softly rubbing soothing circles for his sake. For his sake. _For his sake._

The blurry figure that guides in-front of him must be Edelgard. There is no way, after all, that this man would do this on his own volition. 

His accursed feet stutter and he would have fallen if not for another burning hand swiftly moving to cradle his abdomen. He can't help but shudder as limbs encircle him once again in their inviting warmth. Amber eyes glisten from the constricting in his throat and within his chest, a tightening that's bordering on physical pain threatening to tear him apart. He shrills at the feeling, his earlier unshed tears betraying him as they run down his cheeks, legs folding.

Knees painfully hit the floor as he doubles over, hand gripping on the Vestra's uniform beside him as his other one clenches on his own, right above the piercing pain in the middle of his chest. It's getting harder to breathe and the beating of his heart feels as if it's shaking his entire ribcage- as if the agony he suppresses in sleepless nights has turned itself into a demonic beast inside of him so it could claw its way out and give him back the pain tenfold.

All too quickly, the warmth on him leaves and he whimpers at its loss. Despite being right in-front of him, the echo of Hubert's voice is far away, much like the man himself. _T__hey_ return, however, -those_ treacherous hands-_ cupping his cheeks and filling him with all of the world's warmth despite being his only connection to the other. A shaky sigh of relief leaves his lips and the man before him freezes for a moment before continuing.

He is forced to look straight at the face he's been avoiding to see, the sharp curves of the Vestra's features making his breath hitch in his throat. Slightly chapped lips move but he is too occupied looking at their shape and listening to the deep, whisper-like way Hubert talks to actually register the meaning of the words coming out of his mouth.

Ferdinand closes his eyes at the comfort as thumbs tap his cheeks to get his attention, the feeling of faint comforting palms on his back _barely there_ compared to the bliss Hubert is currently unknowingly giving him.

He feels something suddenly radiate from the palms behind him, a cold piercing strike that makes him whimper, shuddering as he moves forward and away from whoever was trying to heal him to no avail.

Hubert's warm hand rubs his back, quickly dispelling the ice that Ferdinand felt might've formed there. The Vestra clicks his tongue. _"Look at me,"_ his voice is sharp and cold, like how it always is if he is not hissing threats or barking displeasure pointed to the Aegir- and yet...

The best he can do was to open his eyes half-lidded to look back at the other, a now naked hand combing back his hair before checking the state of each of his eyes in an almost medical manner. Hubert's eye and actions do not betray the tone of his voice and yet- _and yet_, the Aegir found he would give _so much_ to hear the sound over and over again- to have his sight trained only at him, whether it's due to hate or annoyance or anything else.

Ferdinand's mouth is pried open and he can only moan as he feels calloused fingers gliding over his lips, couldn't help a different warmth that's budding in the bottom of his stomach. The man before him freezes again, just enough time for his body to act on its own and move forward.

The gasp that the other lets out is music to his ears, the opening it gives a gift that his tongue doesn't even think twice before plunging into, tasting pure Hubert in all of his bitter, coffee taste. He couldn't stand even a small sip of the accursed beverage but if the taste comes from Hubert's mouth, he finds that he doesn't mind it one bit.

Muscular thighs bounce on lanky ones and wraps around the other's waist, a feeling in the Aegir's gut burning wild but not enough, only sated and further kindled by moving hips against hips, practically dry humping against the other's crotch. Being a rider helps him in this battle, there is no way they would be able to forcibly unlatch his locked legs from around the other.

_"Ferdie?!"_

_"Ferdinand, what are you doing?!"_

Followed by a high-pitched shriek, all ignored as he plunges deeper into Hubert's mouth, wanting more- _needing_ more- parched like a man who has never drank his whole life. His thighs stutter when long fingers squeeze and press against them, spreading him wide. He allows them to, not without a shudder of pleasure, and the hand moves close, so _close _towards the hardness bulging against the Aegir's pants but-

The body under him moves to escape instead of staying, slipping from under him and leaving his hips cold on the floor.

_"H-hubert?"_ his voice cracks, arms hugging tighter around the shoulders of the other man before burning hands could trick him again and push them away. _"Don't go-"_ he rasps in a small, broken voice. _Stay, even for just a second more. My body weeps for nothing else. **Please.**_ He doesn't know if he said it out loud or if his thoughts stayed hidden in his mind-like how thoughts should be- but a low, spine-shivering curse follows it. He feels a warm arm wrap around him- the other grasping just under his thigh- before he feels himself lifted up.

Ferdinand's legs instinctively wrap around Hubert as the ground disappears from under him, the mage exhibiting strength that the Aegir never knew he had as he's carried somewhere else. He couldn't suppress a quake as his back hits smoother, colder floor, gasping when three other pairs of hands start to work to unlatch him from the other.

He holds onto Hubert like a lifeline.

_Stop it, I don't want to. I don't want to let go._

A small whimper escapes him and he feels a sigh against his neck.

_Hubert, _ _please__m__ercy. __I beg of you._

The other man momentarily relents, surprisingly, and he lets his hands run down Ferdinand's sides soothingly. "It's okay. You're okay. Calm down, I'm not leaving you," Hubert's smooth voice whispers in his ear and he can't help but tremble under its vibrations. "_Promise?"_ He breathlessly asks and Hubert stops, a serpentine eye searching sunset ones as ice slowly fills him from within, hurt encompassing his honey features.

"Yes," the Vestra quickly replies when Ferdinand's face falls, a shaky, panicking scold of _"D-don't swear such things, Hubert!"_ voicing out from somewhere behind him. Ferdinand takes it, holds on to it- knowing it is a lie simply said to placate him, knowing that it was only sworn at the heat of the moment.

Finally, a pair of hands manage to keep his clawing digits off of the taller, voices arguing and debating all around him as he pants heavily, shaking under the Vestra's soothing touch that travel up and down his sides in an attempt to keep him tame. Hubert's hands are big, the tips of his fingers almost reaching his spine. He lets out a pleasured sigh as the hands move to press on his back, his torso arching off the floor as deft fingers put pressure on knots he didn't even know were there before.

What was once giving him a comfortable warmth is now only giving him distress. A pool of magma pooling in his gut that wishes to explode, craving more heat to meld into it and keep his body enslaved.

They have forgotten about his legs.

He wraps them around the Vestra and pulls, the Aegir receiving a hiss of vexation and different pitches of gasps around him, cutting whatever argument they've been discussing. The taller noble's hands that were just on his back slide on the floor as the owner falls down off-balanced, landing on him chest to chest. "_Hu~bert~"_ he playfully whispers, lips ghosting against the other's ear, his voice of dripping honey and of sweet melted sugar that threatens to boil the skin and sear the flesh as he drags out the syllables enticingly. He feels an Adam's apple bob, wants his mouth wrapped on it and sucking but he's unable to reach, the Vestra quickly moving off of him with a glower.

"For flames' sake, Ferdinand- won't you _behave?!_" He attains an angry, hissing reprimand but the outrage only makes him whine in need, the noble above him tensing and scoffing in disbelief.

Hubert's full attention is then directed to something else and he feels the ugly head of jealousy rear from within, clawing from the very depths of his abdomen. He pulls the Vestra closer with his legs again and moves his hips, humming as his rear slides against something hard and _heavy._ In the blink of an eye, his knees are brought up to his chest, the taller noble glaring down at him with a click of his tongue.

He mewls- needy, desperate eyes looking up at the scowl on the other's face and begging for contact. "_There must be some other way_," a voice says. He doesn't know which of the other people in the room owns it but he would've replied that they're dead wrong if only he didn't get cut off by the sight of Hubert's eye slowly traveling lavishly down his body.

Oh, he wants it. Whatever Hubert is thinking of right now as his leer renders him helpless, he wants it.

With a muffled groan, his voice choked and bit back, he slowly spreads his legs and makes a show of running the side of his foot up Hubert's waist, the movement stopped by the Vestra's hand as he looks up at the others for further discussion, everybody else unknowing of the small jump somewhere around the other noble's crotch that the Aegir felt against his rear. He bites his lip and grinds down his hips, giggling when Hubert's breath hitches.

Ferdinand suddenly feels everybody's eyes on him and he squirms in the sudden attention, looking straight at the taller noble pleadingly. With a tight nod, Hubert closes the Aegir's legs, the amber-haired noble gasping as his boots are pulled off. The cold air hits his bare skin as pants and undergarments slide off with one swift pull from the Vestra's deft hands. His body gets repositioned for comfort and his head is elevated on somewhere soft yet firm but the thoughtful action goes unnoticed as he whines in pleasure, shuddering as warm, gloveless hands run up and down his thighs, making him... gush.

Ferdinand gasps at the feeling, Hubert does too but for entirely different reasons. "_What are you talking about? That can't be_," a disbelieving voice travels from somewhere above his head to walk down and look at his hindside, heels clicking on the floor. The Vestra lifts both his legs by the knees in one hand to show her drops of slick from somewhere there shouldn't be.

_"Oh dear, oh dear,"_ a tiny, panicked voice paces around the room, farther away from everybody else. Ferdinand could feel himself slowly losing it, trying to struggle against the restraining limbs around his wrists and knees. All the fight from his body washes away as a warm digit enters him suddenly, languid moans pushing out from his throat with every slide of the finger in him.

"_You'll be alright. Don't worry, you'll be alright,"_ a calming voice repeats but he finds himself not caring much about it, only focused on the feeling of another two digits joining the first one and making him keel to the side. He's carefully fixed back to his former position and a scolding is heard, directed to Hubert. 

_"Be gentle, Hubie!"_ A voice hisses. Hubert growls something about having to make it quick before turning back to him, testing the capabilities of the slick that's inexplicably releasing from his rear. Something passes the Vestra's features upon seeing how wrecked he is, amber eyes clouded and practically unseeing. Hubert moves to inspect his pupils, the hand under Ferdinand's knees moving to rest his calves atop Hubert's shoulders before the Vestra leans in to carefully spread the skin around the Aegir's eyes to see it better.

The new angle makes Ferdinand gasp, the sight of Hubert's head between his legs making his dick jump. What is he seeing? Does he like it?

The taller noble looks up and another debate starts. Ferdinand hums at the digits that continue to pump into him to keep him occupied but after a while, they seem to not be enough. Squirming impatiently under Hubert's hold, the Vestra simply gives him an exasperated eyeroll before bending his fingers upwards, forcefully pressing into a sensitive bundle of nerves.

Ferdinand almost screams.

Toes grab and curl on the dark mage's uniform as the Aegir's body shakily arches off of the floor, whining in pleasure as he sees white and spills into the edge of his jacket uniform, staining it with his own essence. His body trembles with aftershocks as sighs of relief are heard around him.

He pants, eyes closed and breaths heavy as gloved hands let go of his wrists to comb and fix his hair. His arms fall limp on either side of his head, the back of his fingers brushing against his _'pillow' _before gaining half the mind to move them to the floor, realizing the _pillow_ is actually a pair of thighs. Somebody wipes sweat off his forehead with a soft handkerchief and another tries to cheer on him from the sidelines. Ferdinand, although thankful, ignores them to watch Hubert, his dark expression unreadable as his faintly glowing serpentine eye watches the spent noble under him. 

The Vestra forcefully closes his eye and huffs to himself before removing his fingers carefully, the Aegir mewling at the empty feeling. Hubert's eye snaps open at the sound but he shakes his head after a pause, moving to separate himself from the other. 

Ankles lock behind him.

"_**Ferdinand,**_" a venomous warning tone exits the Vestra's lips as he snarls, the deep sound sending shivers up the shorter man's spine. He tugs to unlatch the Aegir's legs around him but the force is extremely half-hearted, the already relieved atmosphere once again rising into panic. 

_"Is it not done yet?" "But didn't he already..?"_

Voices are unheard as eyes lock into one another, seemingly hypnotized like moths drawn to a flame. Hubert's hand mechanically moves, taking something from his pocket and lifting Ferdinand's hips slightly to do something under it. All this goes unnoticed as everybody else talk in panic about what they should do. The Aegir's feet kneads on the Vestra's lower back, further egging the deed on.

The sudden feeling of something _thick_ entering Ferdinand makes his spine arch upwards at an almost impossible angle.

His throat lets out a loud, strangled wail, his mind too detached to differentiate pain from pleasure. The stinging is ignored in favor of fully focusing on the shape of the dick impaling him, stretching his hole and filling him in a way he's never felt using his own fingers before- before in nights when he's sleepless and alone, panting out a certain noble's name in the darkness of his messy room.

The far echoes of the quarreling voices that surround him goes into an abrupt stop.

Ferdinand reaches out- begging to grab and claw on something- but a pair of gloved, dainty hands snatch his wrists again, strong and firm despite their size, stopping him from doing so. Sweaty strands of his hair are combed back as panicked voices tell him to "_Damn it! Breathe, Ferdie. Breathe!"_

_"Hubert, when did you-?! Everyone, please calm down!"_

_"I-it's alright, y-you're going to be okay! E-everything's okay, right?! Right?!"_

_"Fucking- Pull out, Hubie! What on earth are you doing?!"_

Oh, please don't.

He tries to trash about. He wants to hold him, to wrap him in his arms and whisper gasps and secrets into his ear as he enters him and ravishes what remains of this freezing cold out.

Another thrust sends him reeling.

Not enough. It's not enough, he's not even entering him fully. He wants all of him inside, wants to feel every vein, every pulse thumping into him.

His mind gets muddled and darkened by the most impure of thoughts that mostly come to him in his restless nights. He looks up at the blur of moon-white hair above him, eyes unfocused but pleading, mouth unable to form the words he wishes to say.

_Let go. Please let go._

_"It's okay, Ferdinand. You'll be okay."_

No, it's painful. This piercing cold is leading him to ruin.

If they really wish for him to be okay then they should just let him go so he can sink himself on the burning cock inside of him and milk it for all it's worth, make it pound into him d_eeper. _

_Harder._

_"Hubert," _

_ **Please.** _

Shaky thighs try to wrap around the body above him and squeeze tight- pull him closer- but the Vestra's hands keep them down as flat as they can against the floor, legs spread eagle as his hot, steaming dick slides out slowly. Ferdinand pleads for it _helplessly_ before it enters him again, the agonizing speed making his already clouded brain turn into mush so he calls, _begs, **pleads again**_-

_Goddess_, how he wants for that big, hard organ to just mark him _inside_\- stain the walls of his flesh with his essence and claim him so hard into oblivion he never wishes to come back. Until the only thing his ass knows is the shape of Hubert- until the only thing _he_ knows is the feeling of that big cock pounding into him over and over again.

Do the hands holding onto him really hold so much power that he can't shake them off despite the strength he's so proud of, despite the desperation in his veins, or is his body just not following the orders he is _pleading, **begging**_ it to do?

A sharp cry leaves his lips as hips finally slam against his, the thrust reaching so much deeper as the other noble plunges hard into his tight hole, his searing dick finally, _finally_, sheathing in fully and blessing his insides with its full length.

The torturous, grind inside of him that follows afterwards feeds the aching fire that's burning deep within his stomach as he lets out a lewd, blissed-out moan, eyes rolling up in ecstasy as cool metal rubs against his searing hot flesh, its contrast against the boiling owner heaven inside of him.

_"Yes, inside- **oh please**__, harder-"_ and as if the Goddess hears his pleads, his tearful, helpless _mewls_, Hubert's dick hammers into him full force and sends his body sliding back with a lewd yell, the top of his head bumping against a tensed stomach as the grips on his wrists reflexively change to avoid him twisting them and getting hurt.

"Hubie, I said be gentle!!" Dorothea screeches, the sounds of a panicking Bernadetta somewhere in the back of the room getting more frantic. They've never seen the diva this angry before, pure panic and worry plastered on her red, seething face. Hubert blinks out of his stupor and shakes his head, hair sticking to his sweaty skin. Breathing normally is starting to get tricky. He looks at the noble under him and feels his stomach drop.

Fuck, what _is _he doing?

Ferdinand looks like he's burning alive in his uniform jacket but, out of courtesy, they only chose to remove his boots, pants and undergarments. Pretty much to protect any little dignity he still might possess in his clouded mind as this is happening to him. His hands itch to strip him bare but he pushes his hunger down- he's already done enough.

"Hubert. Are you back? Hubert, look at me," Edelgard calls, her grip firm as Ferdinand tries to trash about with what little strength he currently has. "I... I am here, Lady Edelgard. A-apologies for my-" his breathless reply gets cut off with a groan, vexed at his own lack of air and the hot flesh that tightens around him, hotly pulsing and waiting to get pummeled into insanity as Hubert rains pleasure upon his body endlessl-

"Can you pull out?" The silver-haired noble asks, bringing him back to the present again. He tries- he really does try- but the pleading look on Ferdinand's face, edging on tears, eyes begging him not to... It springs a mysterious kind of pain deep in his chest that seems to worsen the more of his length he pulls out. A desperate call of his name exits the smaller noble's lips as a pair of shaky, muscular legs scramble to get a better hold of him. To keep him close. To make him stay. Hubert wretches the other noble's knees apart so he can fully pull out without further intrusion.

Ferdinand starts crying.

The sight tears Hubert apart, his insides churning and revolting at the pathetic sound of the other noble's weeps and hiccups, asking him where he'll go, why he won't stay. Only the head of his dick is inside. Surely, he can do this. Ferdinand apologizes to him. But why? The question echoes in his thoughts as the smaller noble bites his lips to muffle his sobs, turning his head to the side. It looks pathetic. It makes Hubert distressed. The Ferdinand they know is one of the most annoying and stubborn people of Fódlan. This doesn't feel right.

He sheathes himself inside again, a surprised moan escaping the other's lips as amber eyes shoot open and shakily look back at him, full of emotion. It makes the Vestra want to retch- or hold him close and smother him with kisses. Those are similar feelings, right?

Hubert shakes his head to rid himself of the thoughts, blinking his eyes forcefully and painfully grunting at the amount of control this blasted, weeping noble has on him with his stupid, pleasured face and the stupid hearts in his pupils that the ladies around him can't seem to see no matter how much he insists that they're _there_.

Dorothea's anger towards the Vestra dissipates and turns into concern, and then deep worry, and then fear. "What- what's happening, Hubie? Are you okay? Are you in pain?" She asks and Hubert simply shakes his head again. "I... Apologies but... _mh_\- it seems..." he groans, knees jolting as he sneaks in a thrust- _oh, that feels good- _"-_Ahn_, it will be painful for him if I... do so," he finishes, gulping down the drool that threatens to drip down his numb lips, grinding his hips a little. Ferdinand's mouth hangs open with light pants as his hole clenches and unclenches around Hubert's dick, eyes hazy but delighted. Hubert wants to ravish him 'til he's soundless- hold his hips down and sheath into him balls deep as he pumps his fist around Ferdinand's dick as fast as he can and make him squirm and scream and-

He curses himself as his cock stiffens even more at the dirty thought. How could he have lowered himself like this?

Edelgard's voice brings him back again.

"Alright. Do what you think must be done to finish this quickly and abate both of your pain. Simply keep your calm, okay? Can you do it?" Hubert shakily nods, part of him cheering while most of him sinking. Dorothea wipes the sweat dripping from his forehead and pats him on the shoulder.

_Finish this quick._ He repeats in his mind. The Vestra starts to move and receives pleasured moans in return, his pride swelling as Ferdinand pants and arches with ecstasy- despite him knowing that the Aegir is only like this because of the pollen that he got a full blast of. He wants to draw his moans out 'til his voice is hoarse, claim him until he can no longer walk-

Already, he curses himself again as his thoughts stray from his objective. He needs to think of something else so the incubus under him won't invade his thoughts with further rot than it already has.

Hubert has been required since a very young age to know of many... plants and herbs due to his line of duties. This situation is surely the fault of that cloud of pollen from earlier...

He remembers witnessing it during the battle with bandits earlier today, the tip of Ferdinand's spear accidentally striking the plant while cutting down an enemy. He didn't think of it much at first, Caspar even pointed and laughed at how ridiculous the Aegir looked. Fortunately, the effects of the pollen only seem to have started kicking in hours later once they're all back in the monastery.

The younger noble's legs gave out under him as he approached Lady Edelgard- everyone thinking that he's no doubt about to start some sort of needless competition. Dorothea even commented a _here he goes again_ before she yelped their ears off when the noble suddenly collapsed without warning. Hubert was able to catch Ferdinand reflexively as he fell and, even with gloves on, felt the alarming heat emanating from the other noble.

They were to bring him to Manuela but Bernadetta let out a deafening shriek and pulled them into her room when the Aegir all but jumped on top of Hubert, heatedly _grinding_ _down_ on his hips, drooling lips locking onto the Vestra's own in a wet and messy, inexperienced kiss.

Had somebody else been around when the pollen started taking effect, will somebody else be ravishing Ferdinand right now?

He was brought back to the present by a stern call of "_Hubert_," from Edelgard, not realizing that as his mind flew somewhere else dangerously, he has began pounding harder and harder into the noble under him, the cause of the Aegir's weeping hard to deduce whether due to pain or pleasure. Judging from his face, most likely the latter.

Ferdinand writhes as his body is sent forward and back, the Vestra all but slamming into his pert hole, dripping wet with inexplicable slick mixed with the excessive amount of lubricant he coated his dick with to ensure the lusty noble's safety.

He's so tight- unused- his earlier cute little pucker now stretched and straining around his sheer size-

_His_. A deep voice in his mind supplies.

_Mine. _He repeats.

** _Mine._ **

Blood drips from Hubert's bottom lip from how hard he is biting it, eye flashing dangerously as he angles the smaller noble's hips higher, pounding in with so much fervor that Dorothea straightens up in alarm.

"H-hubie?!" The singer lifts a hand to touch him but stops midway as the taller noble hunches down further, his already bruising rhythm amping up harder. Ferdinand weeps in ecstasy as his body arches up in a pretty arc, a pair of calloused, burning hands grabbing his waist and slamming his ass back to meet every snap of the Vestra's hips. He wails in ecstasy, digging his head into the Hresvelg's lap.

"**Hubert**."

A tone of warning from Edelgard makes him freeze in his feral movements, much to the dismay of the noble under him who makes it known with a needy whine. Hubert pants, hands clammy as he winces and carefully pins the other noble's hips down the floor to stop him from pushing back and fucking himself on the Vestra's dick. Hubert lets out a shaky breath and closes his eyes, collecting himself. "Apologies, my lady. I... I lost myself... Again," he says in a very uneven tone, struggling to form even the simplest of words. He's pretty sure that the other girls caught his difficulty too.

The pollen, how strong is it? Ferdinand has already washed himself off, how could he be this delirious and out of control from the miniscule amount he could've gotten when Ferdinand kissed him? If he's already in such distress right now, how does Ferdinand himself _even_ _feel_?

Hubert finds himself too compromised to carry on with the task properly and opens his eyes to inform Edelgard of such- to seek for other help- but when he meets clouded ambers staring at him with so much _lust__, desire, **pleading-**_

_"Hubert, please..."_ barely above a whisper-

Whatever Dorothea was going to say goes unheard as Bernadetta _screams_ in terror. Ferdinand is roughly pulled from his position on Edelgard's lap, Hubert suddenly yanking him by the hips with what looks like a bruising hold.

Edelgard rises from her kneeling position in alarm, losing her grip of Ferdinand's wrists in the process. Ferdinand immediately pulls away and hooks his arms around Hubert's shoulders but before he can pull him into a kiss again, the Vestra dives down to bite his neck, covering the younger noble's trembling body with his own and pretty much ripping his jacket uniform open to run his shaky hands on sweaty pectorals, squeezing with delight.

Ferdinand lets out a pleasured cry as he wraps his legs around the other's waist, wailing and moaning with various strings of _"Oh"_ _,"Yes!"_ and _"There!" _as his ass gets relentlessly hammered with little care, the loud sound of the wet slapping of their hips echoing in the room's walls.

"_Whatdowedo-whatdowedo-whatdowedo_-" the Varley's panicked chants as she frantically runs around her room doesn't help the new turn of their already dangerous situation. "Did Hubie get affected by the pollen too? Is it contagious?!" Dorothea steps back as Edelgard tries to call out to her vassal but to no avail, voice falling on deaf ears as the prime minister's son gets smothered with open-mouthed kisses and love bites, undoubtedly going to leave marks on his sun-kissed skin.

"It must have happened during the kiss," Edelgard figures before looking at Dorothea. "We should go, we don't know exactly how far its reach is," she says and receives a scandalized look from the diva who motions her hands at the other two. "But... But what if Ferdie gets hurt? We can't just leave them here," she reasons as the Hresvelg hurriedly steps back towards the exit of the room, ripping her shorts off. Dorothea yelps and runs off to rummage in Bernadetta's wardrobe, tossing a skirt at the noble who's inspecting the uniform she ripped off of herself for any clues, the skirt hitting her square in the face.

Dorothea shrieks an apology before pacing around. This is a mess- this is such a big mess. This whole thing is already messy before but she didn't know that it could turn much more chaotic. "Edie, please don't get that too close to your face! What if Ferdie got bits of pollen on it from his tossing and turning?!" She frantically says before the noble decides to neatly fold it up and place it on a chair, moving to wear the uniform Dorothea threw at her.

_"W-we're s-so sorry, Ferdinand! Oh Ferdinand, d-don't cry- y-you'll get better! Oh dear- oh no," _Bernadetta shrills in tears, covering her face with her hands. Edelgard turns the lock of the door open, catching the attention of the two other girls. "Let us seek Professor Byleth for help," you know, like what they should've done earlier have they not so easily got swept away and panicked at Ferdinand's state.

Bernadetta runs out in record speed, the fastest they've probably ever seen her dash, with a high-pitched cry of _"Professor!!"._ The other two ladies immediately rush out of the room to follow her, closing the door behind them and leaving the two other nobles- who have long forgotten about anybody else's existence- alone.

_"Hubert, oh- H-hubert,"_ sweet whimpers and whines of Hubert's name leave Ferdinand's lips as his lower body is basically battered down into the floor, the claps of his ass resounding in the room as each merciless pound of Hubert's hips slap the now colored cheeks down onto the sticky, wet parquet.

The Vestra pulls back for a moment to admire Ferdinand's painted body, torso covered with bites and hickeys that will remind him of who left them there for the next few weeks.

Ferdinand frantically shrugs off his sweat-soaked uniform from his arms and reaches out to hold Hubert's face in his hands, using his legs' grip on the other as leverage to lift himself up and meet the other noble in a searing kiss. Hubert slightly falls back with a muffled groan, hands kneading plump asscheeks as the Aegir bounces on his dick. The Vestra breathlessly laughs at the other's enthusiasm as he lies on his back, enjoying the view.

Squeezing under strong thighs, Hubert puts his feet flat on the floor as he guides Ferdinand's hips to steady, lifting until only the head of his dick is left inside before slamming him down as he thrusts up.

Ferdinand doubles over with a choked gasp, head thrown back and veins popping out his neck. _"Is this- ah- what you want?"_ Hubert asks in between breathy moans as he pummels the Aegir's ass onto his cock, enjoying the sight of the proud noble going crazy from pleasure, body crumpling in ecstasy.

_"Yes, ye- **oh!** Yes!"_ Ferdinand chants against Hubert's chest, hands clinging onto the Vestra's uniform like a lifeline, tears of bliss staining his face as bruising thrusts abuse his strained hole. Hubert grabs and pulls on short, sunset locks, meeting the Aegir's drooling mouth in a deep, wet kiss.

A well-placed thrust makes the smaller noble cut off the kiss and wail, jerking forward and shuddering as the Vestra's dick slides out of him despite the sudden squeeze his insides makes. The dark-haired noble gasps as he thrusts up at nothing, instinctively chasing the feeling of the tight, wet grip Ferdinand had on him.

Not without a soft shudder, Hubert wraps the smaller noble in his arms as the Aegir wept, body convulsing and flexing into himself in a long, drawn-out orgasm, spurts of his cum spilling between their bodies. 

_"H-hubert,"_ Ferdinand calls as he quivers, legs twitching erratically on either side of the Vestra. Said noble lifts a hand to thread his fingers in short, amber hair, softly whispering praises as he showers the other noble's jaw with chaste kisses, his other hand running along Ferdinand's spine in a soothing rhythm.

Ferdinand's face deeply colors with the fancy words leaving Hubert's mouth, a tingling feeling on his skin from the wake of the Vestra's caresses.

_"_S-stop that. Hearing such things from your mouth is... It doesn't feel right," Ferdinand still sounds breathless, burying his face against the Vestra's neck, his ears revealing the flush he's trying to hide. "How so? I only speak of the truth," Hubert gently bites his ear and Ferdinand jolts, peeking and finding a smirk on Hubert's face.

_"__S-shut up," _the smaller noble uncharacteristically grumbles instead of replying with a rebuttal, lifting his hips to slide against Hubert's still standing erection. They both moan as the tip of Hubert's dick catch on the edge of Ferdinand's slightly gaping hole, the smaller noble's hips jerking forward as he whines against the Vestra.

With a guttural growl, Hubert reaches back and roughly traces the rim of the stretched out pucker, prodding two fingers against the entrance as he enjoys the smaller's desperate gasps. _"W-wait I-_ah!" Ferdinand shudders, pushing back against teasing fingers.

The fingers part to rub around the rim instead, making the other squirm._ "In-inside- Ah~! H-hubert, I want you- need you- nnh- inside!" _Ferdinand pleads, moving his hips from side to side in an attempt to shake off the torturous fingers that refuse to enter him properly.

Hubert chuckles, the deep sound reverberating in his chest as he lays his palm flat against Ferdinand's aching hole and rubs, relishing the feeling of the opening clenching around nothing as the Aegir claws on his sides. With a desperate huff, Ferdinand rises and grabs Hubert's wrist, frowning at him with his lower lip jutted out.

The Vestra laughs, deep and airy and music to Ferdinand's ears. Amber eyes soften as the dark haired noble rises, meeting his lips in a gentle kiss. Soft moans are swallowed by greedy laps, bodies languidly sliding against each other and breaths hitching when their dicks accidentally rub, Ferdinand feeling metal slide against his now already leaking cock.

He gasps as he now sees the metal piercing he felt earlier, tracing it with the tip of his index finger as Hubert's hips jerk at the feeling. A hot tongue meets his jaw again as the Vestra laps at his neck, teeth nipping and pulling on his skin and earlobe. He's gently pushed down and guided on his hands and knees, body jolting as fingertips laced with magic land on him, roaming every nook and cranny of his torso. The smaller noble lets out a gasp as his nipples are pinched, covering his mouth with a fist as a soft shudder leaves him, an electrifying sensation entering his flesh and settling in his very bones.

"_H-hubert, t-this feels... mmh..."_ he gasps as the fingers drag down from his chest to his abs, making him shudder as a sharp feeling jolts down from his belly button to his crotch. His knees spread and his rear gushes again, the sensations threatening to drive him crazy. Ferdinand moans as Hubert plants bites and kisses on his back, moving a hand away to tease his hole with the tip of a finger, the magic tingling inside the Aegir's entrance making him keel. The Vestra curses as he feels a hand roughly wrap around his cock and pull, the smaller one aligning the tip against his hole. Hubert hisses and grabs Ferdinand's wrist, pressing on a point to make him forcibly let go.

The taller noble clicks his tongue. "And here I thought we've calmed down," he grumbles as he licks a trail from the tip of the Aegir's dick up to his hole, circling his tongue around his rim before dipping in to taste him, chuckling as the other noble squirms. Ferdinand's hips press back but he vocally protests to it.

"T-that's dirty," the smaller noble complains, moving his rear in a languid wave and bending his back, giving Hubert more access. The Vestra makes a show of muffling his moan into Ferdinand, tongue plunging deep -_in and out over and over_\- as the other noble moves his hips against Hubert's face.

The slick is tasteless but its texture and consistency reminds Hubert of honey. It makes him wonder how the pollen works- how it allows Ferdinand to be able to produce such. Is this just to aid the plant's pollination? Nature could be terrifying sometimes.

Hubert gives the winking pucker a kiss before circling it with one last lick, feeling Ferdinand's toes kneading on either side of his knees.

"I'm afraid I don't believe anything about you to be dirty," another hushed compliment makes Ferdinand's knees shudder, a trail of kisses travelling up his spine. "W-why are you like this?" The Aegir asks, knees spreading to accommodate a pair of legs moving in between them.

"Like what?" The Vestra replies to his question with a question of his own, lips reaching his jaw again and lapping there, deepening the color of the already bruised skin with more hickeys. Hands squeeze the top of his thighs and drag over his muscles, making him sit up straighter as his toned abdomen shudders when he passes over it. Hubert's fingers reach his pecs again, humming as he kneads the muscles in his palms, making Ferdinand throw his head back with an _"Oh,"- _his body leaning against the man behind him as his chest is massaged.

They didn't feel nearly as sensitive as this earlier. His spine arches into the touch when fingers run over his nipples, magicless this time yet his body seems to react as if they were. Goddess, what has Hubert done to his body?

"L-like this," Ferdinand repeats again, fingers digging into the shoulders of the Vestra's uniform. Uniform? Hubert's still fully clothed, he now realizes. How unfair. "I'm afraid you have to say it for I can't read minds," the Vestra chuckles when the Aegir squirms and moves his neck to cover his jaw, showing Hubert the skin on the other side- pristine compared to the bruised other. He ignores it to plant kisses on the other's shoulder instead, fingers rolling hardening buds between them.

The Aegir can't help but notice the fixation. It's certainly going to be harder to hide the marks he kept insistently putting on that side of his jaw due to how he parts his hair but then- why not mark the other side too? Hubert catches amber eyes staring at him and closes their distance. Ferdinand's eyes flutter close as their tongues dance, one of the hands leaving his chest to cradle the back of his head and run through soft hair.

"Y-you're being too..."

_...Gentle?- _Ferdinand wonders if that's what he means to say. Earlier he was a starving wolf, hunched down and biting hard, pounding into him with no mercy. Now that they realize they've been left alone, he's more... gentle? Soothing? Hands explore his body instead of grabbing hard and bruising, lips kissing and nipping instead of piercing skin and biting- complimenting instead of growling, guiding instead of pushing-

"Do you not like it? I figured that's how you'd..." Hubert trails off. Figured? Figured... Since when? Does he think of him in that way too?

His chest rises with false hope.

Ferdinand brushes away the locks of hair covering Hubert's other eye with the back of his hand- so he has two eyes to search. The Vestra lets him tuck it behind his ear, a few persistent strands falling back to his face. The other hand on his chest moves to catch Ferdinand's hand, fingers interlacing as Hubert gives each of his knuckles a light kiss.

He doesn't hate it, he figures. Who knew the Vestra is capable of being so... _sweet_. Butterflies flutter in his stomach as serpentine eyes look back at his searching ones. Searching for what, he's not so sure. The hand behind his head combs down and caresses his nape, pushing him forward so their lips can meet again.

He doesn't hate it. He really doesn't but...

"I'm not made of porcelain,"

but he wants _more_.

Ferdinand breaks the kiss, the line of saliva connecting their lips breaking as Hubert huffs out a laugh and pulls him back again, his lips now more forceful and demanding.

"I see," another kiss, "Apologies," and another, Hubert's tongue plunging in deep. "I just can't help but wish to take care of you," he hushes, kisses moving down to Ferdinand's neck, a strangled _"Oh dear,"_ leaving the other as lips take in and suck on his Adam's apple, throat bobbing as he gulps. The tip of his tongue trails around Ferdinand's neck, stopping momentarily to lap on the other's nape and leave a hickey before continuing to the other side, showering the pristine side of his jaw with kisses, slowly deepening until they start to leave marks. _Finally_.

Ferdinand's mouth hangs open as he feels Hubert's still hard member slide between the cleft of his asscheeks, the metal on the underside catching his rim every now and then.

"You, always running around and getting into trouble," teeth run over a pulse point and nips, "Jumping around all bright and cheerful like the ray of sunshine you are," a hand wraps around Ferdinand's cock and he gasps, legs jumping at the feeling of something hot encasing him. "And then you spout nonsense and get into more trouble- you always get into trouble- trying to prove yourself better and higher than you actually are."

Hubert's hand starts to jerk him off and he keens, all whimpers and shudders as his member gets properly handled for the first time today. "And then the face you make afterwards..." Ferdinand's hips can't help but thrust into the hand as it tightens- _goddess,_ does it tighten so _good__\- _and another hand joins above it, wrapping the entirety of his length in constricting heat. He's near wailing as he thrusts into them, Hubert's hands deftly clenching and unclenching as Ferdinand enters and leaves, making the Aegir throw his head back in ecstasy.

"Ah, and that face you're making right now," Hubert stares at him hungrily, eyes glinting. "Who wouldn't want to take care of you?" was the last thing he hears before a surge of magic coats Hubert's hands and encircles his cock.

Ferdinand screams, pleasure filling his veins and running through every point of his body from the tips of his tensing toes to the nails of his clawing fingers. Hubert starts moving his hands and the feeling amplifies, tears of pleasure- _too much pleasure_\- streaming down Ferdinand's face as his hips start thrusting wildly- _erratically_\- into the torturous hands that keep his pulsing cock helplessly trapped.

A pink tongue lolls out as the Aegir starts to drool, eyes rolling up in ecstasy. His body slides down Hubert's chest, giving the Vestra full view of the torture he's giving him. Hubert twists his wrist and Ferdinand chokes up, looking up at him with desperate, pleading eyes as he shakes his head, hips violently pounding into the insane heat and magic given to him.

Hubert moans, hips stuttering against Ferdinand's back muscles, flexing and coiled tight against his painfully hard dick. He watches, jaw slack, as Ferdinand goes crazy with the magic that barely even brings the Vestra to the edge, biting his trembling lips as he feels the telltale shaking of Ferdinand's thrusts.

Ferdinand screams Hubert's name as he gives the tight hole one last slam, spilling into its heat as the magic slowly dulls into a low thrum. He weeps as his thighs quiver, body wound tight as he grinds into the clenching hole Hubert made with his hands. Amber eyes flutter as his hips lower, pulling out halfway before going in again, gasping at the feeling of his own spent dribbling down and around his dick. He pulls out again, length glistening with semen as he starts to fuck a slow rhythm into the now sticky enclosure, entranced by the sight of his length entering something of Hubert's.

_How... erotic, _Hubert chuckles. He'd say dirty if it were anyone else but Ferdinand is anything but that. The crown of the Aegir's head receives a soft kiss, unnoticed.

Hubert gives Ferdinand's length a wonderful squeeze before letting go, the Aegir whining in protest as his hips move in a languid circle. Hubert laughs. "Feels quite addicting after the first time, doesn't it?" Ferdinand blinks up at him and colors. "_Hah, _I- yes. It..." a sigh leaves his lips as he dreamily looks up at him, hips unconsciously moving as he rubs his dick between muscular thighs. _Beautiful_. Hubert can't help but let out a shaky exhale.

"-It's the most amazing I've ever felt," Ferdinand's voice is hoarse, unsurprisingly. Hubert gulps. "I can give you something better," he rasps, mouth suddenly dry. He feels light-headed- maybe all the blood in his body rushed down to fuel his agonizingly hard cock- pulsing against Ferdinand's back painfully, the hardest he's ever felt it be.

Ferdinand's eyes widen, disbelieving. His face looks silly. Hubert gives his forehead a kiss and he flushes. "You... can?" The Aegir- silly, shiny, beautiful Ferdinand von Aegir- searches his eyes again for the hundredth time as if he finds it hard to believe everything Hubert says. Hubert doesn't blame him- although he's sure that everything he's said so far has been the painful truth, lurched from the deepest depths of his mind by some unknown entity.

He leans down to kiss him on the lips, earnestly- as passionately as one can do upside down that is. It was messy and the position made them absolutely uncoordinated but it was enchanting in a way, the two of them breaking it off to laugh.

Hubert lifts Ferdinand's torso up then, the smaller noble gasping when he feel the tip of Hubert's dick prod against his hole. Ferdinand hums and pushes back but a hand stops him. He blinks and looks back to see Hubert wrapping a hand around himself before sighing, closing his eyes as he bites his lip and pumps a couple of times. "Hubert?" said noble looks up at him and chuckles, positioning his dick against Ferdinand's entrance. "I think you'll like this," he plants a kiss on Ferdinand's back before entering-

And immediately slamming all the way to the hilt. 

Ferdinand's mouth opens wide but only a broken sound comes out- voice stuck on his throat as he feels the strong thrum of magic inside of him, the strongest point right against his prostate, the piercing ending up at the best place it could be by pure chance.

It only makes the sensations worse- or better- Ferdinand doesn't really know anymore at this point- but he can only wail and ask for more as Hubert starts moving, pounding into him and giving him an early release. Eyes roll up as Hubert fucks him through it, a hand wrapping around his midsection to support him as his arms fail him, sending him falling forward to the floor.

Every hit inside of him punches out a sound- a moan, a cry, whichever- and he finds his vision swimming from the amount of pleasure he feels inside. Hubert pulls him up, Ferdinand's back pressed flush against his chest as he wraps his arms around him and hammers his hips into the delirious noble. Ferdinand's vision gets filled with stars, unintelligible sounds escaping him as the new angle makes Hubert's dick rub into his walls just the right way for him to go crazy.

He claws on clothed shoulders, chants Hubert's name in between wails of unadulterated pleasure. His mind has long gone, unable to think as Hubert's fat cock drives into him, making him drip and make a bigger mess on the wet, sticky floor. He distantly hears Hubert's moans, lewd and desperate against his ear.

Hubert's hands move to part his closed, trembling knees, legs now spread wide and open as his waist is secured in a tight grip and he's lifted up and slammed down. Ferdinand keens as his dick bobs up and down with his bouncing, his cum sputtering farther on the floor as it goes everywhere- his hind side making another spill of sticky mess at the same time.

It's too much, his high isn't stopping and he can only curl his toes on clothed knees- tightly holding on as he's ravished with overwhelming pleasure. The piece of metal- thrumming with magic- perfectly runs over his prostate again and again, giving him blinding pleasure every time he's thrust into. Hubert's dick drives into him as deep as it can go, ramming against the wall end of his insides and pretty much rearranging his gut.

His lips feel numb, saliva freely dripping down his chin onto his chest as his tongue loll out, eyes blind and unseeing of anything else as pleasure drowns him and ravages him inside.

"I-I'm close," Hubert wraps him in his arms and pistons into him, Ferdinand's knees meeting together and crossing at the surprising speed. His dick spills again and his whole body tenses, head thrown back as he feels Hubert's seed filling him, Ferdinand's hips jerking erratically as the rain of pleasure comes to its highest, leaving him shaking and soundless in its wake. The smaller noble's mouth is wide open, chest jolting with hiccups as he slowly comes down his high, his taut body slowly relaxing as feeling comes back to his strained muscles.

Hubert showers him with affection, kisses travelling his face and hands soothingly rubbing his aching limbs. The Vestra carefully pulls out and the feeling of Hubert's cum and his own mess of fluids spilling out of him makes Ferdinand go over the edge, a couple of weak spurts leaving his already spent length. 

He's tired- he feel so tired and light and fantastic and he wants to just lie down and tangle his limbs with Hubert's.

Hubert carefully sets him down a cleaner part of the floor and moves to cage him under him, meeting Ferdinand in a gentle, lazy kiss. "You alright?" Hubert asks, his hushed voice small, exhausted and breathless. All Ferdinand could do was nod as he lifts heavy limbs to wrap around the taller noble's neck and bring their foreheads together, eyes closed and breaths mixing in a comfortable stillness.

The sound of the door opening goes unnoticed as a sudden bone-draining exhaustion fills Hubert, his body shakily collapsing onto the Aegir as his vision blurs. A spell- his mind supplies to him as he crumples. He can faintly feel hands moving him off of the other but the only fight he could manage is to insistently hold Ferdinand in his arms, pulling him into an embrace, before his eyes flutter close and darkness consumes them both.

"You used some kind of vulnerary for lubricant, correct?" Manuela asks as Hubert nods, not quite meeting her eyes. He does not know how exactly they got here nor does he have a recollection of what happened after he collapsed. His head is a little bit clearer now after Manuela gave him something to drink, at least. He glances at the curtain separating Ferdinand's cot from the rest of the room. Is he alright? Is he in pain? Will he despise him even more after this?

"That's good. In fact, it worked well in your favor. Have you used oil or anything else, Ferdinand would've bled down there from how rough it was." The students jolt at that, Byleth's eyes slightly widening before looking at Hubert. _What is this man even doing here? He's not their designated professor._

"But Ferdinand's-" Dorothea stops, doing a motion with her hands as she tries to find a way to phrase it without sounding crude or dirty.

"He was wet... Down there?" She finishes lamely with a wince. Byleth's eyes widen even more before whipping his head to look at her. Very subtle, professor. What on earth are you doing here.

He can't help but get more pissed at Byleth's presence than usual for some reason.

"Well, we discover new things everyday! Although, unfortunate as it may be that this is how the first contact with this plant is going to be recorded in the books, it's still his first time. It wouldn't have hurt to be gentler," the beige-haired professor gives Hubert a pointed look and the Vestra couldn't help but twitch, ignoring Byleth as he whips around again to look at him.

He... really should have been gentler. Being affected by the pollen doesn't excuse his actions, he should have been more careful and fought back the lust that overcame him harder- shouldn't have listened to that... that _precious _Ferdinand's cries for a rough treatment- shouldn't have followed whatever it is that overcame him and made him do such an... _unforgivable_ deed. They don't even know if Ferdinand himself even really wanted it and wasn't only spouting out of pain and heat and- _flames,_ and to think he lost control right in front of Lady Edelgard herself, he can't help but drown in shame.

"Is there a way we can keep this on the low? At least to not mention anyone's names in the records, perhaps?" Lady Edelgard, ever diligent, tries to save her future ministers' names from further embarrassment.

At that moment, Hanneman chooses to enter the infirmary, Seteth following close by and crossing his arms. The silver-haired noble winces and Hubert fights the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose as an incoming headache looms at the base of his skull.

Must they _really_ have this much people to meddle on this?

Seteth gives the crowd a quick scan before his eyes land on Hubert. Green eyes stop at the general direction of Ferdinand's bed for a milisecond as the man looks away, clearing his throat. It might've looked like a normal movement for others but for Hubert's trained eyes, it isn't. What is that glance supposed to mean?

"We've found out what plant the pollen is from. It's a rare sight since it mainly grows on the edge of cliffs. Sheer bad luck that the students encountered one on the field," Hanneman says as he hands Manuela a paper.

Edelgard sighs in relief. It's a good thing that they actually have pre-existing records- at least now, Ferdinand's name won't be forever associated with the discovery of a sex-haze inducing plant.

Manuela skims the paper before looking up to say something- and then freezes. She looks down at the paper again and re-reads. Over and over again.

Something about her reaction causes tension between the students. What could warrant such a reaction except something bad?

It took around half a minute before she looks back at Hanneman. "Are you sure about this," there was no uptone to the end of her question. It sounded flat for some reason- more like a resigned statement. Hanneman purses his lips and Manuela makes a sound before walking past them, Seteth sidestepping to avoid her while she barrels past and almost drags Hanneman back, the man staggering to stay upright. "Where are you going?" The monocled professor hands the now slightly crumpled paper to Seteth before following.

"I need a drink," is heard down the hallway as the clicks of Manuela's heels gradually disappear.

Byleth walks to Seteth and takes the paper, reading it. "I do not see what's the matter," He says in his characteristic monotone voice, blinking. Why is he here- was he the help that the others found? Surely they should've skipped him and looked for someone else, there's nothing going on in his head except for fishing. Where is _their_ professor?

"It seems the... Students' first assessment regarding the pollen is wrong. Despite what its effects may have looked like, the pollen does not specifically induce any sexual desires unless, well," Seteth looks at Hubert knowingly and the Vestra searches his eyes before realization settles in, a hue coloring his cheeks despite the effort he puts into keeping his face neutral. No, that can't be- as rare as _that _plant is, it's impossible for it to cause such an... effect on Ferdinand_... Unless..._

Dorothea blinks at Hubert's reaction. "Unless..?" She prompts and Seteth gives Hubert a look as if to ask for permission before continuing.

"It is the main ingredient used for a long forbidden potion- similar to a truth serum."

Breaths are held, faces morphing to shock or surprise before all eyes turn to Hubert, a few glances directed to the curtain shielding Ferdinand's cot. Seteth continues his explanation to avoid misunderstanding.

"Although- _and this is quite important_\- it was only used in very _very_ small doses. Minuscule, really. The pollen is greatly dangerous in such high and raw amounts due to various side effects it can have depending on the person's state of mind like emotional pain turning into a severe, physical kind of pain, alarmingly high fever, even vivid hallucinations. Death in the more severe cases where the pain is too much for the person to handle which is why it has been long illegal. But, well-" he moves his hand, looking for a way to say it without sounding reprimanding.

"It's still, in a way... a truth serum. It severely amplifies emotions- even more for Ferdinand's case because of the alarmingly high dosage- but that's how it does its job. I believe you two... will _need_ to talk about this once he wakes up," he finishes. Great, he's getting love advice from a man who's not qualified to give him love advice.

Byleth turns to him with blank eyes before nodding mechanically. Alright, make that two men.

With that, the two professors start to talk about how to deal with their current situation- if they'll send someone to retrieve or destroy the plant lest someone gets into the same predicament, how they'll record this down- it all goes blank as Hubert turns to stare at Ferdinand's general direction.

A hand touches his arm and he jolts, whipping around to see Lady Edelgard looking up at him with utmost concern. He's approached the cot and is about to open the curtains without even realizing it. "Are you alright, Hubert? I'll help you talk to Ferdinand once he wakes up later if you'd like. If you simply got swept away because of... because of _urges_ then-"

"I don't regret it."

It was out before he can even register what he was saying. The room freezes and everyone was silent. Dorothea's brows were raised as far as they can go and Bernadetta's face screams _'I really shouldn't be here'_.

"I enjoyed every second of it and would no doubt ravish him again should the situation calls for i-" a hand moves to cut his sentence off, making his head throw back a little. It was Dorothea who, in a panic, slapped her hand against his mouth. "Goddess, Hubie! We don't need to hear it!" her eyes not so stealthily darts to the two professors in the room who were frozen in place.

"Hubert... Are you still under its influence?" Seteth asks, wide eyed.

A sharp nod makes everybody- save for Edelgard- blanch.

"Alright, you'll have to leave the infirmary for now, Hubert von Vestra," Seteth orders but Hubert doesn't move. Him and Byleth both approach him, the latter moving to pull him by the arm. He glares at him, refusing to budge. "_Ohdearohdearohdear-_ He won't leave!! He promised him he won't!" Bernadetta screeches. Edelgard, who took the information a little slower than everybody else- because as far as she knows, those two _hated_ each other- crashes back into reality. 

"Hubert," she grabs him by the arm and tugs. Hubert looks at her, a deep furrow in his brows.

Edelgard opens her mouth, says nothing and then closes it again. Startled to not find her words, she does the same thing again, looking physically pained before resigning. _Could it be?_ The Hresvelg simply steps back and nods, "I believe we should just leave them alone." Several loud voices saying **"WHAT?!" **is heard in the infirmary as eyes dart to the silver-haired noble instead. "You- You must be joking Ed-" Dorothea freezes.

She looks Edelgard in the eye. "Is this black?" heads whip to look at the dancer who was pointing at her hat. Edelgard nods, face confused. "Did we begrudgingly pull this Professor Byleth to help us because we can't find his sister?" Edelgard nods before freezing, turning to the professor who blinks at her. "Did you inhale some pollen when you examined your shorts?"

Edelgard opens her mouth to vehemently deny but her head is moving- nodding- before she can say no.

"Somebody get Professor Manuela, please!!" Dorothea all but shouts in panic. Byleth and Seteth both scurry to the door at the exact same time and proceed to crash into each other, falling to the floor in a heap of tangled limbs. "What are you two- see this is why we were looking for your sister instead of you!" Dorothea says as she tries to pull Hubert away from the cot, Bernadetta dashing behind him to push him forward but to no avail. Edelgard simply watches, she would help if things get awry but right now, she believes that they should just not stand in the way of Hubert's happiness.

Byleth, who was flailing on top of Seteth in an attempt to unlatch from him, freezes- head snapping up upon hearing familiar footsteps approaching. He proceeds to just grab on the other professor and carry him out but his legs catch on the tangle of their clothes, sending them rolling down the floor. Edelgard cringes as she watches them. Seteth's arms painfully slam on either side of Byleth's head to stop their momentum, breaking a brick under his fist. The two professors jolt at the damage before looking at each other. Byleth- stoic and clueless as he is- recovers quickly while Seteth tries to stutter out an apology and an excuse in one, the man under him looking around for the owner of the familiar footsteps he heard earlier.

Professor Byleth... er, the _other _Professor Byleth -_seriously, why did Jeralt give the twins the same name_\- , who just happens to be passing by, freezes in her steps upon seeing Seteth and her brother in a really odd situation halfway out the infirmary door. Sylvain, who was helping her carry some books and is following closely behind her, collides with her and staggers back. Byleth simply blinks at the two men on the floor, unfazed by the impact.

"Byle- I mean- Bea, go get Manuela right now!!" Seteth orders Jeralt's daughter, attempting to untangle their mess of capes and sleeves while her brother does the same thing, inevitably making it worse. Byleth- the one who's not struggling on the floor- simply nods and dumps the books she's carrying on Sylvain's stack before dashing down the hallway in high heels like the madwoman she is. She's gone in an instant.

Sylvain looks down at the other two before glancing at his books. Woops, guess his hands are full! Their predicament is not his problem. Bernadetta, resigning from pushing Hubert, runs towards the door to help the two professors instead, hands shaking in panic. Her help doesn't help much, every puzzle of limbs and fabric she untangles get replaced by two more.

Oh well, guess it's his problem now. 

Sylvain kneels and sets the books to the side to help the lady, jolting when Bernadetta shrieks upon seeing him. 

Inside of the room, Dorothea gets into an argument with the Vestra, trying to give him a reason to leave but failing. "He'll still be here when you return! We just want you to _go out_ of the room and _wait there_, okay?!" she grits her teeth, pulling with all her might. Hubert's feet stay planted as he pulls back against her grip. "What's the difference with me just staying here? I told him I won't leave him so I won't," his voice is steely, cold. Dorothea sees Edelgard nod in her peripheral vision. This is going nowhere.

Suddenly, Hubert jolts, shoulders hunching up. Dorothea freezes and stares at him, waiting for something to happen. Edelgard gasps and steps forward but freezes midway, debating with herself. The dark-haired noble turns to look behind him, Dorothea following his line of sight to see a hand tugging on the back of his uniform jacket.

"Hubert?" Ferdinand's voice, scratchy and hoarse, calls for him. "I'm here," the Vestra replies, pushing the curtains to the side. Dorothea lets go of Hubert to grab the glass of water waiting on Manuela's table, carefully bringing it to him and handing it to the tall noble. Ferdinand accepts it from Hubert and drinks the whole glass in one go, Hubert's hands carefully roaming to check if there's anything wrong with Ferdinand's body. The diva takes the empty glass and Ferdinand blinks at her, eyes lingering and unfocused for a few moments before lifting his hands to rub them.

The Aegir is in loose night clothes, courtesy of the infirmary, and the marks Hubert left on him are pronounced against the white fabric. Edelgard approaches them with careful steps, letting out a curious _"Oh."_

"What is it Edie?" Dorothea asks, clearly on edge. "He _was_ right," she nods to herself. Dorothea fully looks at her in confusion. "R-right with what?"

"There _are_ hearts in his pupils."

Dorothea turns sharply only to see Ferdinand wrap his arms around Hubert's shoulders and effortlessly pull him down the bed with him, eyes bright and wanting.

"Do the last one again?"

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S DONE. IT'S FINISHED. HOORAH!!!
> 
> If ya'll're wondering why I'm a little fixated on his voice, ya'll should listen to Hubert's jp dub *wink*wink*nudge*nudge*
> 
> Also, Hubert has a piercing down there cuz.... I want him to 💦💦💦💦
> 
> it's unrealistic based on the game's setting but lemme have this pls  
✨🍆✨ ԅ(¯﹃¯ԅ)
> 
> He also kinda finally eats the 🍑 here  
I didn't write it in last time cuz I wanna focus on Ferdie eating the damn custard bun
> 
> In other news i do art commissions on my twitter: @nriya_egg  
i mostly draw stuff and _sometimes_ talk so come by some time! 👏


End file.
